Mind Games
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: It has been a while since Shen lost the battle at Gongmen, he now lives in the Jade palace rooming with Master Crane. One night Shen is finally able to break Crane's resistance, starting a much needed night of pleasure for the both of them. Crane/Shen, One-shot. Warnings: Graphic sex, Slash.


Summary: It has been a while since Shen lost the battle at Gongmen, he now lives in the Jade palace, rooming with Master Crane from the furious five. One night Shen is finally able to break Crane's resistance, starting a much needed night of pleasure for the both of them.

Warnings: Slash, Graphic sex. If you do not like one or any of these I respect your opinion, please respect mind by leaving this page without commenting. Thanks.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Luckily for you.

**Mind Games**

Shen looked around the room; it was quite and dark with only a dim light from the window. The moon was large and hazed the peaceful valley in blue. Shen looked over to Crane who looked back at him. The two birds had been sitting in silence since night fall; that had to be a few hours ago. They made no sounds but seemed to know what the other was thinking. The twitching in their feathers and depth of their eyes had required a voice of their own, one only they could hear and understand.

Crane enjoyed watching the Peacock stare peacefully out the window, memorized by the pure white in his feathers with the accents of red. Not even the lady Wingsong would be a more beautiful view then Shen was that night. His red eyes pierced through the blackness that surrounded them. They stared intensely at Master Crane, beckoning him to approach.

Crane was grateful for his years training his body and mind, the desire that threatened to take over at any time was suppressed by his discipline. Shen's confident never broke, he always looked so sure of himself, sure Crane would break. The Master began to wonder if holding back was really necessary.

Ignoring his feelings and trying to sleep another night frustrated would be in vain. He began walking to the other side of the room where Shen waited. His beak curved in a little smile momentarily, victory was his tonight. Crane toward over him, his black feathers camouflaged in the darkness of the room. Cranes golden eyes filled with desire as he sat beside his former foe.

Cranes beak gaped slightly, as he leaned in and kissed the lord. Shen did not react, his expression was still, his deep red eyes judging every move master Crane made. Crane's heart began to pound as the seconds sped by, perhaps her misread Shen's body language, maybe he was to engulf in his own desires he had imagined the promiscuity of the white Peacock; But why did he not push away?

Panicked, Crane pulled back to see the lord, his expression sent a shiver of regret down Cranes back, it was cold, unimpressed. "Do you really think a Lord would lie with common water fowl?" Shen commented cruelly, his beak smirked with dark amusement.

Crane initial reaction was panic, hurt, and anger. A fire began to burn inside him; how much of this bird's bad attitude did he have to put up with? He lifted his head, backing away from Shen and turning towards the door.

"Are you really going to give up that easily?" Shen said with a small chuckle, 'was he playing mind games?' Crane wondered. "I can take the hint that you are not interested"

Shen rolled his eyes, "You are so pathetic" He said standing up beside the crane. "I would rather not start an argument with you" Crane replied.

"I insulted you" Shen said with amusement, "I have been sending mixed singles for a while now, I'm sure some frustration has built up"

Shen was right, Crane could not remember the last time being with someone intimately, let alone someone like Shen, He was not at all shy to let his feelings known, just complicated. Crane had to admit all the emotions Shen brought out of him were not unpleasant.

Crane turned towards Shen, crashing his beak to the white peacocks once again, the kiss was filled with passion. Lord Shen was satisfied with the new urgency he could feel in Cranes kiss. The room seemed to heat up at their touch; Crane ran his wing down Shen's back. The Lord pushing his body up against the other bird, adding to the kiss with a parted beak, running his tongue across the Crane's own.

Shen closed his eyes as Crane pushed his body back to the hard wooden floor, careful to avoid the thin paper like walls separating Monkeys room from his own. Crane straddled Shen's hips, lifting the Lords legs as he ran his wings down his waist, feeling the smooth white feathers of the peacock below him.

Shen removed his lips from the other birds; he instead began to suck lightly on Cranes neck, often biting down on the now sensitive area.

Crane allowed one of his feathers to enter Shen, who moaned in approval. This was the first time Crane had laid with a male, but he was aware of the proper precautions and steps he needed to take in order for his partner to enjoy himself to his fullest.

Shen threw his head back to the wooden floor as Crane messaged and stretched his tight entrance. Shen could feel a painful sting, It had been many nights since his capture, all without another's company, making him less prepared then he wished himself to be.

As Crane inserted another feather Shen's hips bucked, allowing easier access as he felt the urge for more. Shen moaned loudly before Crane pushed their becks into another kiss, muffling the moans of the killer below him. Shen wrapped his wings around Cranes neck, holding onto him tightly as he breathed heavy "Hurry up" He said sounding desperate and impatient.

Crane proceeded; removing his two feathers as he positioned his hard erection outside the avian's entrance. Crane was never the kind of boy to enjoy sex without love, but Shen brought out so many competing emotions. He could make the taller bird seethed inside with anger and hatred, yet his feathers would ruffle at the thought. All his training to repress such feelings were in vain the moment Shifu decided Cranes room was the ideal place for Shen, knowing Crane would do little protesting.

Crane pushed in slowly, trying his best not to injure the Lord, he didn't want his friends to question why Shen was suddenly limping again. Shen had other plans as he lifted his hips, forcing his gentle lover deep inside. Crane let out a gasp of approval as pleasure caused his limbs to shake, it had been too long. Shen grinned widely, his grin was cruel and dark, it alone could make Crane shiver, if he was not so distracted.

Crane followed Shen's hip rhythm as he pulled out, and then pushed back in. Crane felt sweat collect on his forehead as he pumped his length into Shen's body. His lips stayed sealed to Shen's as he muffled moans, afraid to wake up his friends, Shen seemed less concerned as bumped his hips on the ground. Crane grabbed Shen's hips for control, stopping them from thumping the wooden floor loudly. His groin began building with pressure as Shen moaned in his throat.

Shen pulled Cranes body closer to his own, rubbing their chest together as sweat gathered on the hot bodies. Shens wings ran down Cranes back, grabbing and pulling at the ruffled gray and black feathers. Shen released his beck from Cranes as the taller bird hit his sensitive spot, causing him to moan loudly only to be cut off again by Cranes wing, holding his beck closed.

"Shhhh" Crane said in a low whisper, glaring angrily down at the other bird, He knew Shen was meaning for them to ge caught. Shen just smiled back, making no promises.

Crane continued to pump his length into Shen's hot body, grunting quietly as he ravished the bird below him, aiming for Shen's prostate again, not missing once. Crane felt himself craving for release as he leaked slightly with Pre-cum. He held himself back, knowing Shen would have to release first if Crane had any hopes of rutting with the lord again. Crane sped up his motions, circling his hips inside Shen's as he pushed the white peacock to his limit. With a loud moan Shen released onto Cranes stomach, Crane was too stunned from the pleasure of his own release to worry for the palace that may have been awoken. Shen's breathing was heavy as he felt Crane's body fall limply on top of him, hot liquid filling his body.

Crane breathed heavy, laying his head beside the Lords, nuzzling the side of Shen's face lovingly. When Shen made no response the water fowl lifted his head to see another blank expression before being pushed by the other bird "Get off" Shen said in a cold voice.

Crane glared, again Shen was being a pest, and very unpredictable. "I wish you would just tell me what you wanted" Crane commented.

"I told you what I wanted; I want you to get off of me" Shen smiled smugly.

Crane rolled his eyes as he lifted himself from the other bird; he walked right into that one. He moved to the other side of the room as Shen lifted himself from the floor.

"If you are hoping for romance and snuggling, I am afraid you picked the wrong partner" Shen said as he dusted himself off, walking toward the robe that laid on the floor.

"It must have meant something to you" Crane said matter of fact, as he pulled on his pants, even if it was not love, Shen must have felt something for him, respect would be a start.

"That's what Boss wolf figured too" Shen grinned, Cranes eyes went wide, how could someone be so unfazed by stabbing his own lover in the neck? Cranes stomach turned, getting involved with this Peacock was a bad idea.

Shen could see the disgust on Cranes faced and scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You'll get over it" Shen pulled the white robe over his body "Don't delude yourself into thinking this is more than selfish pleasure on my part"

"Fine" Crane said angrily "You made your point. Now go to sleep, I have training tomorrow" Crane lifted his leg, hiding his head under his wing as he attempted to sleep.

Shen rested his body on top of his legs as he laid comfortably on the ground. He looked up to the taller bird who balanced skillfully. Giving Crane a last grin, knowing he had the other bird right where he wanted him. Shen tucked his head under his wing, joining the other bird in sleep.


End file.
